Entrevistando a Death Note
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Una entrevista al elenco de Death Note… un fic MUY crack XD lleno de humor, yaoi y otras tonteras. Entren y diviértanse.


**Titulo:** Entrevistando a Death Note

**Genero:** Humor/Romance

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **Una entrevista al elenco de Death Note… un fic MUY crack XD lleno de humor, yaoi y otras tonteras. Entren y diviértanse.

**Advertencias:** Primero que nada, yaoi. Segundo, humor tonto y sin sentido en algunas partes, si no te gusta ese humor, entonces no leas. Tercero, palabras malsonantes, pero oigan, que seria de Mello sin sus palabras fuertes XD. Cuarto, algo de OOC y algunas exageraciones, pero creo que son pocas, y si no, lo siento, no era mi intención, pero es que así es mi humor ñ.nUu, repito, si eso no te gusta, no leas. Quinto, aparición de la autora, pero solo de personaje, el personaje de la autora y la persona que relata no están relacionados en este fic (excepto, claro, en el hecho de que es una especie de alter ego mío o algo por el estilo). Y por ultimo, no estoy haciendo bashin de ningún personaje, pero me encanta molestarlos y hacerlos desesperar XDDD

Si leíste la advertencia y todavía quieres leer, bien por ti. Si no leíste la advertencia y el fic no te gusto, no me culpes ni me reclames, por algo son las advertencias u.ú.

Diviértanse con la lectura.

ººººº

La horrible música en los altavoces le indico al público presente que el programa estaba comenzando. En el plato, parcialmente arreglado a causado de los estrago ocurridos en el programa anterior (véase "Entrevistando a One Piece") y que la anfitriona no contaba con suficiente presupuesto para mejoras.

Como fuera, en un sillón del plato, una chica de lentes saludaba.-Bienvenidos a la segunda edición de mi programa "Entrevistando a…", en nuestro programa de hoy tenemos al elenco de una popular serie, recientemente estrenada en Latinoamérica "Death Note", den un aplauso a los invitados… Es apuesto, es inteligente, y su muy ordenado cabello las dejara encantadas, un saludo a ¡Yagami "Kira" Light!

Detrás de unas cortinas rojas, el mencionado castaño salió saludando, pasando una mano por su ordenado flequillo, un suspiro general de las fans se escucho por todo el estudio.

-Esta encorvado, se muerde el pulgar, y por eso lo amamos, un ferviente aplauso para el cara de panda ¡Elle "L" Lawliet!-detrás de otras cortinas, azules esta vez, el moreno apareció, pero llevaba una mascara blanca con un L gótica en medio de ella.

-Esto, Ryuuzaky, ¿para que llevas esa cosa encima?-pregunto Light con cara de vergüenza ajena ya que L no sabia lo que era la vergüenza.

-Como es evidente que mi nombre ya no es tan secreto, tengo que tener ciertas precauciones.-comento ya sentándose en su posición de rodillas al pecho en un sillón de lujo que le pusieron.

-¡Ya deja de hacer el tonto y ponte serio!-Light le quito la mascara.

-¡Aaahh! ¡La Luz! ¡Es tan brillante!-grito, tapándose como si fuera un raro que nunca sale de casa.

-No te preocupes Ryuuzaky, antes de empezar, revisamos minuciosamente al publico, quitándoles cualquier cosa que sirviera para escribir, y todo cuaderno sospechoso que llevaran encima.-concilio Miko sonriendo.

-Ah entonces me siento más tranquilo.-suspiro

-Bien continuemos con las presentaciones. Es rubia, pero también piensa por cuenta propia, o por lo menos eso dice, además de poseer el más amplio vestuario del mundo, ¡Amane Misa!

Misa apareció saludando, su club de fans, de ambos géneros victorearon, con pancartas y todo.

-Es tan inteligente como Misa hermosa, con un surtido maquillaje ¡Kiyomi Takada!

Takada hizo acto de presencia. Su propio club (no tan numeroso) de fans gritaron de alegría, mientras que el club de Misa la abucheo, pero, por un error de un encargado, esos dos grupos estaban al lado del otro, y no se hizo esperar la violencia entre ellos.

-Ejem… seguridad… sigamos. También es rubio y temperamental, pero nos mata con su pistola y masculinidad, un aplauso para ¡Mihael "Mello" Keehl!

Mello salió por las mismas cortinas por las que L salió, con cara de pocos amigos y gruñendo, aunque en parte feliz de haber salido primero. También un montón de chicas gritaron.

-Es blanco y adora los juguetes, el mismo parece de peluche, ¡Nate "Near" River!

Near apareció detrás de Mello con cara indiferente, sosteniendo un robot de plástico, ignorando olímpicamente los gritos desquiciados de sus fans. Fue a sentarse con la rodilla alzada al asiento al lado de Mello. Sus fans también le aclamaron, pero también esta tribuna estaba junto a la de Mello, así que ya sabrán que también empezaron a las piñas.

-Seguridad por favor… ejem… Es medio psicópata, pero es atractivo cuando no esta diciendo ¡Sakujo!, ¡Mikami Teru!

Este entro arreglándose la corbata y los lentes, su ropa estaba desordenada por los de seguridad que lo revisaron de que no trajeran elementos que provocaran la muerte de algunos de los invitados.

-Es pelirrojo, y no tuvo muchas apariciones, pero aun así se las arreglo para contar con un grupo no pequeño de admiradoras, ¡Mail "Matt" Jeevas!

Matt salió descuidadamente atravesando la mitad del plato y haciendo todo un rodeo para llegar a su asiento, todo porque no despegaba su vista del videojuego en sus manos. Cuando llego a su asiento Mello le golpeo en la cabeza por avergonzarlo así.

-Es viejo pero con mucha experiencia, el siempre leal ¡Quillsh "Watari" Wammy!- el anciano hombre salió haciendo una reverencia como hombre educado que era. Tranquilamente fue a sentarse junto a su protegido, trajeándole una rebana de pastel que le había solicitado detrás de bastidores.

-Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, la entrañable figura del honor y la noble justicia, un gran aplauso para ¡Soichiro Yagami!

El hombre mayor apareció con porte serio, yendo a sentarse al lado de su hijo.

-Muy bien público, como ya sabrán, este es un programa de entrevistas, en las que yo me pongo a hacer preguntas vergonzosas los invitados…

-Oye, eso no era parte del contrato.-exclamo Mello abochornado.

-De echo si, aquí esta en la letra pequeña.- Near enrulo un mechón de su pelo, pasándole el contrato y microscopio para que viera la letra ultra chica.

-¡Mierda!

-Ejem... como venia diciendo… el programa contaba con un surtido grupo de escritores, pero se pusieron en huelga cuando pidieron cosas absurdas como "Derechos del trabajador", "Trabajo en blanco", "Sindicatos" y una cosita llamada "Derecho a la libertad"-gota general.-Pero bien, para ahorrarme presupuesto, e pasado una caja por el publico para que escribieran sus preguntas EN PAPEL COMUN Y CORRIENTE, cabe agregar… así que empecemos si ninguno de los invitados tiene algo que decir…

-Misa-Misa esta feliz de estar aquí con…

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ahora empecemos.-cortando el royo con la exmodelo, Miko procedió a sacar su famosa caja de preguntas, con signos de interrogación en todos lados adornándola.-Pregunta 1º Light-kun ¿porque tienes que ser tan maniático y programar cada paso que das? Eso es realmente fastidioso.

-L…-Light miro feo a Ryuuzaky, quien miraba inocentemente los dedos de sus pies.-Deja de hacer el idiota, se que tu fuiste el que escribió la pregunta.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas Light-kun.

-¬¬

-Ya Light, no importa quien escriba las preguntas, hay que contestarlas igual.-dijo Miko con sonrisa afectada.

-Bien ¬¬ no me la paso planificando cada paso que doy, así es el guion y ya, ¿contentos?

-Casi, si no fuera por ese deje de molestia… ese mismo… huy ya me esta mirando feo.- Miko se tapo la cara con la caja evitando la penetrante mirada del castaño.-Mejor sigo… 2º Señor Yagami, ¿como reacciono al saber que su hijo era el asesino en masas Kira?

-Jeje pero que esta diciendo, mi hijo seria incapaz de matar a una mosca…

-Si pero…

-Silencio, ¡si continuo repitiéndolo se hará verdad!

-Biiiiennnnn… el típico caso de negación, pero bue, sigamos ¬¬U 3º L, a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuviste encadenado a Light, ¿todavía sigues siendo virgen?

-Oh Miko-chan, claro que si, cuantas habrán sido las noches que Light-kun, en un ataque de hormonas, trato de ponerme las manos encima cuando dormitaba, gracias a Dios que Watari me convenció de que tomara clases de Capoeira…

-¡Pero que estas diciendo, eso nunca paso! ¡Les juro que nunca le puse la mano encima al freak este!

Su padre se puso pálido como hoja de papel, y las dos únicas femeninas de la serie pusieron cara de escándalo.

-¡Light! ¡Como pudiste! ¡A tu novia!-exclamo aterrada Misa.

-¡Que novia ni cacho cuartos! ¡El será mi esposo!-y Takada empezó a estrangular a Misa, mientras, los chicos Wammy se pusieron a consolar a su héroe.-Ya ya, ya paso, ahora estoy aquí para proteger de ese degenerado.- murmuraba Mello abrazando comprensivamente a Elle.

-Ejem… seguridad.- dos tipos como gorilas aparecieron y le dieron una manguereada a las dos féminas para bajarles los humos.

Luego de que a Misa se le enrulara todo el pelo por la mojada, ambas volvieron a sus asientos. -Contrólense que a la próxima les ponemos chaquetas de fuerza a los que alboroten ¿eh?.-advirtió Miko con ceño fruncido.-Continuare 4º para Takada, ¿como pudiste ser tan estúpida de confiar en un hombre que claramente te estaba usando para crear su mundo perfecto?... oigan un momento, ¿porque hay un shinigami en el lugar donde debería estar Takada?…

-¡YO SOY TAKADA SO ESTUPIDA! Es que se me corrió el maquillaje por la manguereada que me diste ¬¬ y no, no soy estúpida, solo me enamore de Light porque me prometió que seria su reina por el resto de mi vida, y que seria su diosa, su Venus de Milo, su amorcito para toda la vida n/n

-Que curioso, lo mismo me dijo a mí.-exclamo Misa.

-Y a mi también.-exclamo Ryuuzaky.

Los tres miraron feo a Light. Y cuando me refiero a feo me refiero a una forma homicida.

-Eh … Miko, podrías continuar con la próxima pregunta por el amor de dios -Light retrocedió, temiendo a las miradas asesinas de los tres jóvenes.

-Pues si eso quieres 5º ¿Light cuando vas a dejar de ser un guarro que manipula a la gente con su masculino atractivo? ¬u¬

Las miradas asesinas pararon a sicópatas.

-Eh… la próxima…

-6º ¿Y para cuando vas a admitir que al único que amas es a ti mismo y todos los demás son basura para ti?

-¿QUE NO HAY ACASO OTRO TIPO DE PREGUNTAS?

Silencio en todo el estudio…

-Hmmm… nop n.n pasare a otro invitado, a ver, 7º Mello ¿porque estas tan obsesionado con L y Near, no será acaso que estas enamorado de L y vuelcas tu frustración sexual en Near porque se le parece?

-O.O… esteeee ¬¬ ¿quien mierda escribió esa pregunta?

-Es anónimo Mello, asi que ya déjame de apuntarme con tu pistola porque yo no se nada.- Miko se mantenía tan calmadamente como se podía estar cuando te apuntan a la cabeza con un arma.-Contesta la pregunta que si no me despiden.

-¡Argh Bien! La respuesta es no.

-¿No que?

-¡QUE NO Y YA DEJEN DE JODER!

- O-O… bueno… dios, pero que invitados con carácter tan explosivo ¬¬

Ese comentario le valió unos cuantos balazos, por suerte alcanzo a agacharse, detrás de ella cayo el encargado de luces, pero nadie de relevancia murió.

-Ejem… continuare con este manicomio porque sino me van a denunciar con derechos humanos u.ú 8º Mikami, ¿que shampoo usas para tener el cabello tan sedoso y suave?

-Oh solo uso el mismo shampoo y acondicionar que usa Kami-digo Light

-¬/¬ Mikami… cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas Kami en publico.

-Perdón Kami-DIGO DIOS-DIGO KIRA-DIGO-¡

_¡CRAASSH!_

-¡QUE TE CALLES IDIOTA!-Light le tiro con su silla para callar el sociópata abogado.

-Increíble, Light-kun por fin mato a alguien sin tener que usar su condenada notita de la muerte ¬¬

-Dios dame paciencia u.ú 9º ¿Misa no sentiste ningún remordimiento cuando Rem murió para salvar tu cochina vida? ni pusiste inciensos ni nada hiciste para conmemorarla ¬¬ y estoy totalmente de acuerdo porque a mi me caía bien Rem.

-¿Rem? Pero si Light me dijo que ella se había ido a la tierra mágica de los unicornios y elfos a disfrutar de unas vacaciones y comer pasteles, chocolates y dulces mientras dejaba a Light a cargo de mí.

-¬¬ ¿me estas jodiendo no? ¿De verdad crees que eso le paso a Rem?

-Sip n.n-sonrisa inocente.

-Uy pero que paleto hay que ser para creer tremenda pelotudes…

-¿Y en donde decías que estaba ese lugar a donde fue Rem?-Mello y Elle miraban a Misa con ojos brillantes.

-Otros paletos para el saco ù.úU… 10º Near, ¿como le haces para estar así de imperturbable?

-Cuando haz visto morir a todo tu pueblo de una espantosa y muy dolorosa enfermedad a causa de un virus creado en un laboratorio, y que la única persona en el mundo que pensabas que podrías amar muere enfrente tuyo haciendo explotar su propio auto para salvarte, pues eso deja cicatrices de por vida y pierdes todas las ganas de volver a sonreír con la miseria de mundo al que haz sido traído ¬-¬

Silencio general…

-……………………….. o-oU oh, siento que eso te pasara, mis sinceras condolencias.- Miko no sabia si sentirse apenada y aterrada por la neutralidad en la cara del albino.

-Gracias.-y Near volvió a ponerse a jugar con su robot. Mello lo miro con cara de pena.

-Este por donde iba antes del angustioso relato de Near… ah si 11º Matt, ¿cuantos videojuegos haz terminado en tu vida?

-Hmm, a ver.- empezó a contar con los dedos.-dos, tres… ¡cinco! n.n

-¿Cinco?

-Si, cinco millones…

-Ah, ya se me hacia raro tan pocos. 12º Señor Yagami, ¿cuando fue la última vez que salió a un paseo familiar con su familia? Anda con la redundancia.

-Veamos, creo que fue cuando Light tenia siete años y Sayu apenas caminaba… o.o oh dios, ¡mi pobre familia! Me enfrasque tanto en el trabajo que prácticamente la abandone… ¡¡¡soy un mal padre!!!

-No, no señor Yagami, usted hizo lo que pudo como padre, no es su culpa que cierta persona se le diera por asesinar gente n.n-le consoló Miko palmeándole la espalda al pobre hombre.

-Tome mi pañuelo, eso es, ahora suénese… _"¡SNORT!"_ ugh, quédese con el pañuelo.

-snif… T.T

-Okey, continuare con esa locura para terminar de una vez con el programa, 13º Elle, ¿es cierto que sientes debilidad por los sicópatas asesinos en serie, arrogantes que se creen lo mejor?

-… O.O ¡¿como lo supieron?! ¡Digo! yo que voy a sentir, si ni salgo de mi casa ni aunque se este incendiando digo…-balbuceo el detective al verse descubierto.

-¬u¬ hmm bien lo que tu digas Elle… ¿continuo? 14º ¿Matt que te gusta mas, los videojuegos, los cigarrillos o Mello?

-Pues todos están en el tope de mi lista, pero infinitesimalmente tengo en 100.09 los videojuegos, 100.05 los cigarrillos y en 100.0001 a Mello n.n

-Ósea que si la casa se incendia lo primero que salvas son a tus videojuegos antes que a mi, ¿no? ¬¬-murmuro Mello.

-Los cigarrillos los compro en cualquier tienda…

-¡¡¡ESO NO VIENE AL CASO IDIOTA, ERES MI PERRO Y SI ME MUERO TU VIENES CONMIGO!!!

-Tranquilízate Mello o si no te ponen el chaleco de fuerza ¬¬-dijo Near, en un tonito mas gélido que lo de costumbre, detalle que no se le escapo al rubio.

-15º para el señor Watari que no a dicho nada desde que empezara el programa, cosa que me asombra mucho, ¿Cómo es estar a cargo de un veinteañero excéntrico obsesionado con la glucosa?

-hmmm pues es algo peculiar, pero creo que se asemeja a cuidar de un gato ya que se queda toda la noche en vela haciendo no se que cosa y se pone de mal carácter si no hago las cosas como el quiere, pero cuando le acaricias y le haces cosquillas en la panza se pone a ronronear tiernamente n-n

-¡AAARRGH! ¡Watari! ¡Ese era mi más profundo secreto! ¡¿Como pudiste?!

Acto seguido, tanto Mello como Light se le tiraron encima a Elle para hacerle cosquillas y escucharle maullar.

-¡AAAH! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡No me toquen ahí! _"Meeuuuhhh…"_- Elle emitió un pequeño y tierno maullido. Un "Awwwwhh" provino del publico en general.

-A que lindo n//n pero mejor me vuelvo con las preguntas.- Miko también había estado acariciando la pancita de Elle, para envidia de las fanaticas.-16º Misa, ¿tus ojos son azules de verdad o usas contactos?

-Hmmm… ¿que son contactos? n-n

Caída general.

-Erm voy a hacer como que no escuché eso ¬¬ 17º Matt ¿eres masoquista o que? En todos los fic y en algunos doujinshis te muestran como un perro sumiso y Mello siempre te esta pegando y cagando a balazos.

-Eso es totalmente errado, ¡yo no me dejo dominar por nadie y siempre hago lo que yo quiero y tengo mi propia autonomía y…!

-¡Ya cállate perro!-Mello le pego en la cabeza.-Ahora tráeme un chocolate.

-Si señor T.T

-Con que autonomía propia ¿eh? ¬¬-murmuro Miko burlona.

-Cállate que yo también tengo una pistola, fui un mafioso ¿sabes? ¬¬

-Como si tuvieras las agallas de usarla, además todos sabemos que era una bengala… pero bien, continuemos. Esta pregunta esta dividida en tres partes… 18º Takada, ¿cuantas sitas has tenido con Light? Y con citas me refiero a sexo… esto esta en la tarjeta, no lo dije yo ¡en serio!

-¬¬ mas te vale que si no te mando mis guardaespaldas. Pero no es por presumir, es tenido varias ocasiones con mi querido esposito Light n.n

-Si claro yo te creo… 19º ¿Y Misa?

-A verrrr-la rubia se puso a contar con los dedos.-Pues Light y yo nos hemos vistos desnudos como… ¡así!-y mostro una palma abierta con otros dos dedos levantado, aka, siete veces.

-¡Maldición, son mas veces que yo!-gruño Takada.

-Ñañaña porque Misa es mucho más hermosa y atractiva que tu.-le saco la lengua.

-Si, toda una babosa como tu tenia que tener algo bueno ¿no?

-¡¿Que significa eso?! Ò.o

-Nada, nada, pero como que te sobra un poquito mucho de gordura… ¡por aquí!.- Takada agarro una lonja de las caderas de Misa. Acto seguida las dos hembras estaban en le piso tirándose del pelo y mordiéndose por todos lados. Light suspiro resignado.

Unos momentos después, ambas estaban en sus respectivos asientos, amordazadas y con chalecos de fuerza.-¿Yo les advertí o no? Y si nadie quiere agregar nada mas… ¬¬-dijo Miko en tono serio de ultratumba.

… silencio.

-Continuare con la ultima pregunta… a ver.-la cara de Miko se puso roja.-Oh vaya, la persona que escribió esta pregunta quería ir al grano. 20º Light, como nunca haz demostrado ningún interés amoroso o sentimental hacia las mujeres en general, eso quiere decir que … ¿estas enamorado de Elle?

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!-el grito fue tal que hasta alcanzo a oírse en el mundo shinigami.

-Hmmm ¿ese era Light?-murmuro Ryuuk mordisqueando una manzana que le habían regalado la shinigami gorda.

Volviendo a show…

-¡¿Quien escribió esa pregunta?!

-Ya dije que eran anónimas ¿es que nadie me escucha aquí o que? En serio ya me estoy hartando de las preguntas bobas ¬¬

Light estaba hecho un maniaco, pero se le veía visiblemente colorado. Miro a Elle, que increíblemente tenia una expresión de sorpresa, el chico apático por fin mostraba una emoción. Ahora le veía con interés, esperando una respuesta.

-Esto… yo…-se quedo en suspenso unos minutos.-Pues claro que… que… ¡que NO! ¿Quien puede enamorarse de un friki con tremendas cosas bajo sus ojos eh? Digo, no es que sea feo ni nada no, ¡pero no me atrae para nada! ¡Entienden! Ni en un millón de años se me ocurriría fijarme en alguien como el ni aunque fuera el ultimo detective excéntrico de la tierra, ¡¿entienden?!

-Buena Light, ya párale ¬¬-dijo Miko.

-Además se la pasa todo el día jorobado, hasta a mi me duele la espalda de solo verlo…

-Light…

-Y con el café empalagosamente dulce, casi me dan arcadas…

-¡LIGHT!

-¡¿Que?!-miro a Miko, que disimuladamente señalo a Elle. Al verlo se quedo de piedra. Tenia la mirada al piso, los dedos e los pies se movían nerviosos, y las manos apretaban sus rodillas.-Elle…

-No hay nada mas que decir, Yagami-kun, esa es tu imagen de mi y no pretende hacértela cambiar, después de todo no es de mi incumbencia la impresión que doy a la gente.-Elle tenia una expresión sin emoción, gélida, y no dijo nada mas.

La tensión en el aire era bastante evidente.

-¡BIIIIIEEEENNNNN!-pero Miko la corto a su estilo.-Ya solo quedan un par de tarjetas, así que podemos terminar con el show temprano y después todos podremos irnos a casa y destruir alguna cosa si nos sentimos frustrados por algo, ¿si?

Light quiso trata de hablar con Elle, pero Mello se puso en medio con una mirada de fiera, por haber herido los sentimientos de su idolo.

-21º Near ¿que tipo de relación tienes con Linda?

-Vamos a la misma clase de arte ¬¬-contesto lacónicamente el albino.

-¿E-en serio?, ¿eso es todo? ¿Ni amistad y/o romance entre ustedes?.- sugirió con mirada picara.

-No ¬¬

-¿Seguro?

-Si ¬¬

-¿Que es que ni te besaste con ella o algo? ¬¬

-Con el único que me bese fue con Mello a pedido de él ¬¬

-¡ARGH! ¡Maldita rata anémica! ¡¿Que no sabes guardar un secreto?!-Mello fue y le agarro del cuello de la piyama furioso.

-No veo nada de malo en ello para esconderlo ¬¬

-¿Que estas…?-temblaba de rabia Mello, pero a la vez su cara se puso roja roja, por suerte Matt le agarro antes de que pudiera hacer algo de los que todos los presentes se arrepintieran.-No Mello, ¡si lo matas nos meten a prisión!

-Je mientras los "mafiosos" se tranquilizan, yo sigo dirigiendo… 22ºPara Mikami si es que todavía no murió de hemorragias internas, ¿es cierto que nada ocurrió mientras el ayudante de Near te espiaba en el gimnasio, no?

-N-oo-contesto el abogado todavía bajo la silla que su dios le había tirado.-Nada sucedió, pero el tipo me espiaba en el gimnasio, mientras corría el la maquina para correr, mientras almorzaba, por Kami, hasta en el baño me seguía, francamente empecé a sentir como se sentía Kami al ser acosado por esa rubia bocona ¬¬

Misa murmuro algo intangible ya que las mordazas le impedían hablar. Pero con una de sus patas alcanzo a tirarle un tacho de basura de anda a saber donde lo pudo conseguir, rematando al abogado.

Este acto fue completamente ignorado por la conductora, que ya quería irse a la casa entera.-23º Señores Yagami y Watari, ¿como se sienten de tener que cuidar a dos chicos con complejos de superioridad, genios y que odian perder?

-Muy frustrante.-contestaron a la vez, Yagami-san sudaron la gota gorda y Watari pasándose un pañuelo por la cara.

Miko revolvió la caja misterio, sacando la ultima tarjeta del dia.-24º Bien, esta es también para Elle y terminamos con esta tortura, ¿que piensas de tus anteriores sucesores, A y BB?

-Pues, A era demasiado débil para ocupar mi puesto y se mato, pobrecito, nunca quise que eso pasara, y BB se nota a leguas que me odia, por eso empezó a matar gente para ganarme en mi propio juego.-suspiro, pensando en el moreno de ojos raros.-Seguramente BB debe estar ahora en prisión si mal no me equivoco…

-¡¡¡PUES TE EQUIVOCASSS!!! ¡¡¡KYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

Todas las miradas se voltearon al maniático que reía. De entre el publico, mas específicamente en la tribuna de admiradoras de Elle, salió un sujeto que parecía su doble exacto. Beyond Birthday.

-Jajaja, Hola Lawlipop, tanto tiempo sin vernos…

-¿Lawlipop?-le miro extrañado Light.

-Eh si, así me llamaba siempre Beyond, y por favor agradecería que no lo hicieras tú también, es irritante.

-Pues lo hare si tu dejas de decirme Light-kun.

-¬¬…- Elle miro gélidamente a Light, quien retrocedió espantado. El ojeroso volvió a dirigirse al intruso.- Beyond, ¿porque escapaste de prisión? ¿Y como lo hiciste? Por lo que recuerdo estabas en una de máxima seguridad O.o

-Pues si, admito que la mayoría de mis planes de escape se vieron frustrados, pero un día me llego en el aire un cuaderno muy especial que seguro alguien me tiro del cielo, y me pude escapar.-Dijo macabramente Beyond sosteniendo un cuaderno de tapas negras.

Todos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa y horror.

-Hehehe si así es ¡¡¡ahora yo tengo una Death Note!!! ¡¡¡Que nadie se mueva o mato a la conductora de este estúpido programa!!!

-¡NOOO! ¡A MI NO! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR DE UN ATAQUE AL CORAZON! TT0TT-grito Miko histéricamente.

Elle se puso de pie, mirando seriamente a su copia.- Beyond, deja ese cuaderno, hay gente inocente por aquí.

-Lo se hehehe por eso voy a proponerte algo Lawli. Tu vienes conmigo y te conviertes en mi esclavo, y yo dejo vivir a todos tus amigos, ¿que te parece?-sonrió Beyond maniáticamente.

-¡Bastardo! ¡voy a matarte antes de que puedas escribir algo!- Mello apunto con su pistola al moreno de ojos rojos.

-Tranquilízate Mihail, tu amiguito del muñeco esta a un letra de morir.-Mello paro en seco.-Tengo escrito los nombres de todos, solo tengo que agregar un letra mas para matarlos… y bien, Lawlipop, que dices, ¿los asesino a todos o te entregas a mi?

Elle se quedo estático, por primera vez, bueno, segunda vez en su vida, no tenia el control de la situación.-Yo…

-Tic tac Lawli, si no te decides rápido, voy a ir matando uno a uno a tus amigos, y creo que voy a empezar con el castañito ese al que tanto miras, cosa que no me gusta para nada ò.o- Beyond miro asesinamente a Light.

Elle miro a todos, luego al ojirrojo y finalmente a Light. Elle suspiro resignado.-Esta bien Beyond, tu… tu ganas.

-¡No Elle! ¡No lo hagas, déjame pensar en algo!- Mello se interpuso entre los dos, no iba a dejar que su héroe terminara en manos de un psicópata asesino esquizofrénico y no hacer nada.

-Mello tiene razón, ¡no lo hagas!-Light exclamo, llamando la atención de ambos, moreno y rubio.-Se que tuvimos nuestras peleas pero eso no significa que quiera que termines así por mi.

Elle le miro sorprendido por unos momentos, y luego sonrió.-Eso es algo muy amable de tu parte… Light…-le acaricio con ternura una mejilla, lo que hizo que Light abriera los ojos en sorpresa a su vez (insértese suspiro de toda la tribuna de yaoifanaticas del LixL).-Pero esto es algo que yo tengo que hacer solo.

Elle camino fuera del plato, enfrentándose a su copia.

-Maldición.-murmuro Mello frustrado. Pero sintió una mano en su hombro.-Todo estará bien Mello, ya lo veras.-le dijo Near, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. (Insértese murmullo general de las fanáticas del MxN XD)

-Near…

Finalmente Ryuuzaky estuvo frente a Beyond, quien sonrió maliciosamente.-¿Entonces ya terminaste con el castañito ese?

-¿Y que importancia tiene para ti el Beyond?-y se llevo el dedo índice a la boca analiticamente.

-¿Que importancia tiene?... ¡pues tiene mucha! porque lo que es mío es mío y no me gusta compartir ¡ni la mermelada ni a ti!-rápidamente puso una mano en la cintura de Elle atrayéndolo hasta el. Light se mordió los labios furioso sin capaz de hacer nada.

-Pero yo pensé que me odiabas B.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, del odio al amor hay un solo paso n-n

-Seria mejor del odio a la obsesión ¬¬

-Puede ser, pero no me importa.- sonrió B, que por fin tenía lo que tanto había deseado por tanto tiempo entre sus brazos.

Light se retorcía por dentro, tanto quilombo para convertirse en dios y nada podía hacer para evitar que L terminara en las manos de ese psicópata.

-Entonces todo lo que hiciste, los mensajes cifrados, los asesinatos ¿fue para llamar mi atención?

-¡Pues claro! ¿O que creías que me gusta matar porque si? Bueno, de echo si, pero si lo hice para que me miraras a mi. Y de ahora en adelante solo me miraras a mi y a nadie mas ¡¿entendido?!-ordeno B con su posesivo agarre sobre L. Este le miro sorprendido, pero repentinamente se relajo en sus brazos. Esto sorprendió tanto a Beyond como a todos los presentes.

-Sabes Beyond, me gustan los hombres posesivos… y sobretodo me vuelve loco que tomen el control de la forma en que lo estas haciendo…-susurro lenta y sensualmente mientras se puso a acariciar la mejilla de su copia, aproximando peligrosamente sus rostros. Esta acción provoco varias hemorragias nasales entre las fans y la propia conductora.

-Gracias a dios que mi celular tiene cámara y video O//¬//O-Miko se puso a filmar la escenita.

El resto del grupo no sabia que pensar, Watari no se inmuto en lo absoluto al igual que Near, pero Mello y Light se quería morir ahí mismo, en especial el castaño. Todas esas noches que pasaron juntos, acariciándose y profesándose palabras de amor habían sido una vil mentira, solo un juego para el moreno, que ahí estaba, libremente entregándose a ese desquiciado.

-… vaya Lawli, no pensé que fueras tan sensual…-la voz de Beyond se había puesto áspera a causa de la cercanía del ojeroso.

-Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes de mi, y que espero que descubras…-continuo el moreno, rodeando el cuello de su copia, juntando sus pechos y frentes.

-Oh L… no eres tan buen chico como todos pensaban… voy a tener que castigarte.-afirmo su manos en la cintura del otro, olvidándose completamente del resto del mundo.

-No sabes como había esperado esto, mí querido Beyond…

Y sin más preámbulo, L beso a B apasionadamente. Hubo un grito general y todas la fans yaois se desmayaron.

-¡Dios mío! Mi propio video yaoi n///n-y Miko también se desmayo.

Pero mientras todas las fans caían al suelo y varias narices sangraban, Beyond se dejo ir por las sensaciones que el otro moreno le causaban, cerro los ojos, concentrándose en sus sentidos, en especial el del tacto. A la vez, L abrió uno de sus ojerosos ojos, y sigilosamente, fue deslizando una mano desde el hombro del Backup y bajando lentamente hasta que...

L se separo solo unos centímetros y dijo.-La verdad Beyond, me sentía atraído hacia ti alguna vez…-Beyond agrando los ojos, confuso.-… pero ahora mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona.

-¿Que…?

-¡Watari agárralo!-L rápidamente tomo el cuaderno de la mano del ojirojo y se lo lanzo al inventor, que, atento a todo, lo alcanzo en el aire.

Beyond Birthday, furioso, saco un cuchillo escondido en un bolsillo, acercando la peligrosa punta al pecho de Elle, en el lugar donde latía su corazón.-Maldito… siempre teniendo todo fríamente calculado ¿no?... pues, si no puedo tener todo de ti… ¡nadie mas lo tendrá!

-¡¡¡Elle!!!-grito Light.

_¡¡¡BANG!!!_

El cuchillo salió disparado de la mano de Beyond, quien tuvo que sostenérsela por el roce de la bala. L aprovecho esto y se alejo del desquiciado sujeto.-¿Quién fue el bastardo…?-B alzo la vista, encontrando con un albino sosteniendo una pistola todavía despidiendo pólvora quemada.- Increíble… vencido por el enano albino ¬¬U-fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que una montaña de oficiales se le lanzaran encima.

-Wow Near, no sabia que pudieras usar un revolver de esa manera.-dijo casi admirado Mello a Near. Este le miro, su cara mas pálida de lo normal.-No lo hago, fue un impulso…-se puso a temblar y cayo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡NEAR!-Mello sujetó a tembloroso chico, guardando la pistola en sus pantalones.

L se masajeo la nuca, suspirando, casi nunca pasaba por momentos de tanta tensión como los de recién, pero procuro mantener su ya conocida impasible expresión. Pronto sintió que alguien le se le ponía enfrente.-Ah, Light-kun ¿que…?-pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por un puñetazo que el castaño le propino sin aviso. Elle abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-Estúpido… ¿sabias que eres un grandísimo estúpido? ¡¿Que hubiera pasado si las cosas no salían como lo planeaste?!-le grito indignado Light.

Elle le miro en silencio unos momento, sin entender.-No había nada de que preocuparse, no iba a dejar que Beyond lastimara a ningún inocente, además…

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¡¿Y que hay de ti?! ¡¿Acaso no pensaste que pudo haberte matado?! ¡¿Eh?!

-… Mi propia persona no es importante.-Elle miro al suelo, un poco desanimado.-Yo como persona no soy de importancia, siempre habrá alguien que me reemplace y que continúe con el legado de L, así es como son las cosas, y debemos aceptarlas como tales.

La mirada de Light, en principio enfurecida, se suavizo cuando comprendió que Ryuga, Ryuuzaky, Elle había vivido toda su vida con ese principio, como si su destino ya estuviera trazado, imposible de evitar. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como su garganta se estrechaba dolorosamente, a causa de sus sentimientos encontrados.-Yo… no lo acepto… no voy a aceptarlo…-abrió los ojos y tomo con fuerza los hombros de Ryuuzaky, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente.- ¡Y tu no puedes aceptar algo así y resignarte! ¡Tú eres importante! Para tus sucesores, para Matt, Mello, Near, para Watari que te ha estado sirviendo desde que se yo cuanto tiempo, para mi padre, que te respeta como el detective que eres, incluso para Misa… y para mi. Para mi tu eres la persona mas importante, y nada seria capaz de reemplazarte, nunca… Elle…yo… yo te amo.

Y sin darle tiempo de responder al asombrado detective, lo beso apasionadamente.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaahhh!- y las pocas fans que se habían recuperado volvieron a desmayarse.

-… Light… yo…-Elle balbuceaba, su mente nunca había estado tan confundida como en este momento. Su rostro se veía mas tierno aun con ese leve sonrojo adornado sus mejillas. Light, sonriéndole cálidamente, le paso una mano por el desordenado pelo negro.-Esta bien Ryuuzaky… pero que te parece si nos vamos a un lugar mas privado…

-… como quiera Light-chan…-sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos, dejando que Light lo cargara en brazos. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, y así se fueron los enamorados a… un lugar mas intimo.

-Jeje, bueno, ahora solo nos falta una parejita mas que declararse.- Matt (que en todo este tiempo había estado desconectado del mundo por la consola de mano que siempre cargaba) murmuro mirando de reojo al rubio y al albino.

-¿Que tanto miras tarado?- le respondió nervioso Mello por esa mirada tan inquisidora, cabe agregar que estaba ayudando a levantar a Near, poniendo un brazo en su cintura.

- Nada, nada. Mejor me voy y dejo a los tortolitos en paz.-comento risueño, yéndose, sin dejar de reírse.

-… o.o… ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que parece!... ¡ARGH! ¡Maldito perro!-se enojo el mafioso al verse descubierto. Estaba por ir a darle la tunda que merecía, pero recordó que tenia al chico de blanco todavía en sus brazos.-Bueno… mejor lo llevo primero a un lugar mas tranquilo y luego me encargo de Matt.

Y así, Mello se fue cargando, sin darse cuenta, a un sonriente Near porque las cosas habían salido como lo había planeado.

Mientras, en lo que concernía al resto de los invitados, a Beyond le pusieron una camisa de fuerza y un bozal, con la policía llevándoselo al estilo Hanibal Lecter, no sin que el ojirrojo lanzara alguna maldición o advertencia de que volvería. Mikami se quedo en su sitio debajo del sillón y el tacho de basura, empezando a ponerse tieso. Takada fue retirada por sus guardaespaldas, todavía con la camisa de fuerza. A Misa se la llevo Matt a falta de algún rubio que molestar. El Señor Yagami todavía seguía medio en shock por todo lo acontecido, comprendan que el hombre ya esta viejo para estas cosas, como psicópatas que amenazan a la gente con cuadernos sobrenaturales y descubrir que tu primogénito perfecto en todo tiene gustos por los de su mismo genero, etc. Y el resto del público se fue retirando con lentitud, a murmullos de que recordarían ese día por el resto de sus vidas.

-Le doy mis mas sinceras disculpas, Señorita Miko, por todos los destrozos.-se disculpo Watari con la anfitriona.

-Oh, no es problema, esto me pasa más seguido de lo que parece.-dijo Miko, con la gota gorda bajándole por la nuca.

-Aun así, espero que con esto sea más que suficiente para pagar los daños.- Watari le entrego un papel. A continuación se levanto el sombrero en señal de despedida y ayudo al señor Yagami a salir por la puerta.

-Wow, todo un caballero el señor Watari…- Miko abrió el papel, que había resultado ser un cheque, con la cifra de . dólares.-¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! ¡SOY RICA! ¡SOY RICA! ¡Tengo dos videos yaois, muchas fotos shounen ai, y ahora soy rica! ¡¡¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA!!!

Y Miko salió corriendo del ya vacio escenario. Las luces se apagaron, quedando todo en silencio.

-A..yu…den…me..-fue lo ultimo que se escucho del abogado antes de que cerraran la puerta con llave.

-FIN-

……………….

¿Y? ojala se hayan reído con esta cosa. Hace varios mese que tenía la mitad y de apoco lo fui terminando, claro que pasaron un par de semanas y recién ahí me pongo a revisarlo y corregirle algunas partes. La gran mayoría esta igual que como me salió, pero siempre es bueno releer aunque sea una vez, a ver que se puede corregir y mejorar. Tal vez no sea una GRAN correctora, pero esta versión me parece mejor a como estaba originalmente.

Pero el punto es que ustedes se divirtieran leyendo, tanto como yo me divertí al escribirlo.

Es un regalito de disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar los otros fics de Death Note, como "L bello durmiente" y las peticiones que me dejaron en "Rivales". Ando con los exámenes persiguiéndome y todavía tengo mucho que leer T-T así que por favor sepan comprender, que hare lo posible por actualizar pronto, ¿ok?

Y ahora el aviso de ultimo momento… XD

Hace poco me uní a un foro donde se esta jugando a un juego de Rol de Death Note, y hasta ahora me estoy divirtiendo mucho conversando con el resto de los miembros. Estoy haciendo un poco de publicidad (XDDD) para que pasen a ver el foro. Nos hace falta a alguien que haga de Light Yagami para ir empezando a jugar, y mas personas para que se sumen al resto de los papeles que quedan, y si se acaban, siempre podrán hacer un personaje original que este del lado de Kira o del de L, ustedes deciden. La diré de la pagina es la siguiente:

www (punto) deathnote (punto) forum7 (punto) biz/fórum (punto) htm

Ya saben, cambien los paréntesis por puntos y listo XD por favor, pasen a echar un vistazo, y si tienen tiempo, únanse al rol, será divertido n.n, pero si no, será una pena, pero comprenderé. Como siempre digo, cada una decide que va a hacer.

Bueno, eso era todo, en mi profile hay una sección nueva donde recomiendo otras paginas, si quieren pasen a verlas, por algo las estoy recomendando n.n

Ahora si, ya dije todo lo que tenia para decir, y deséenme suerte con los exámenes finales.

Los quiero mucho y que tengan suerte.

Miko.

(¡Ah si! Una ultima aclaración, lo del pasado de Near lo saque de las pelis de Death Note, y parte de la tercera película fue realmente así, pobre de Near y F (La persona a la que Near se estaba refiriendo que lo había salvado))


End file.
